


Você Fala Ingles?/Do You Speak English?

by KaizokuHime, lululawlawlu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brazilian!Luffy, Fluff, International Relationship, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy being cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuHime/pseuds/KaizokuHime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/pseuds/lululawlawlu





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law, a tourist on vacation in the Brazilian capital, attracts the attention of a local man who becomes inexplicably drawn to him. 
> 
> This chapter was from KaizokuHime's idea. I never could have written it without her.
> 
> Also please forgive my ametuer Portuguese language ability!

When Luffy took the waiting job at the restaurant of the Rio De Janeiro Grand Hotel, he knew he’d be encountering a wide variety of people on a daily basis. It was one of the finest hotels in the Brazilian capital after all, drawing thousands of Brazilians as well as tourists and businesspeople from all over the world. One of the only things that all these people seemed to have in common was that they all seemed fairly refined and well-to-do, which is why the customer who sat sipping his morning coffee on the patio of the restaurant stood out in such noticeable contrast to the typical, immaculately-clothed, gold, and diamond-wearing guests.

This man’s rectangular reading glasses and well-trimmed goatee gave him the air of a university student. However, his apparent affinity for spotted clothing and the numerous tattoos that decorated his tan skin in perfect symmetry attracted the stares of not only the restaurant staff, but also the guests of the hotel’s typical variety. Whispered speculation of this man’s unorthodox upbringing and possible criminal ties filtered through the air of the restaurant around him. Nonetheless, this man didn’t at all seem to notice the attention he was drawing from others. He sat calmly outside, in his patio seat, a book splayed open with one hand as the lettered fingers of his other hand gripped the handle of his coffee cup. 

“Acha que ele é do Rio? (You think he’s from Rio?)” Luffy ventured a guess.

Usopp leaned over the sill of the window that separated the kitchen from the dining room to get a better look. “É possível (It’s possible),” Usopp mused.

“Aposto 50 real que o cara tatuado é um estrangeiro (I’ll bet 50 real that the tattooed guy is a foreigner),” Nami challenged. She loaded dishes of fruits shaped into miniature sculptures and fresh, warm French rolls onto a tray. “Ei, Sanji, cê esqueceu a manteiga (Hey, Sanji, you forgot the butter).”

“Sorry my dear, I was just distracted by your beauty,” Sanji gushed, replying in English as he passed her a small dish containing a pat of butter that had been expertly molded into the shape of a rose. “I would have to agree with my dear Nami,” he added. “That guy is a foreigner.”

“Vou perguntar a ele (I’ll go ask him).” Luffy snatched up an insulated pitcher of coffee and made for the patio. His heart raced excitedly as he crossed the floor to where the man sat.

“Mais café? (More coffee?),” Luffy asked, congenially, scripted. 

The tattooed man held out his cup to let Luffy pour him some more of the rich beverage without taking his eyes away from his book. 

“Você está gostando seu café da manhã? (Are you enjoying your breakfast?)” Luffy smiled accommodatingly. 

No reply.

“Posso pegar algum pão para você? (Could I get you some bread?)” he tried.

Still nothing.

“Alguém ja lhe disse que você é bonito? (Has anyone ever told you that you’re handsome?)” Luffy asked boldly.

The man still gave no indication that he was listening. Maybe he was a foreigner after all.

Luffy decided to try one last time. “Eu não sou um pirata mas acabei de encontrar um tesouro (I’m not a pirate, but I think I’ve just found a treasure,” he flirted. 

The man let out a sigh as he removed his reading glasses. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, agitatedly confessing, “Look, I have no idea what you’re saying. Do you possibly know any English?” His golden eyes met Luffy’s own, unabashedly holding his gaze.

“Of course!” Luffy chirped. It was only part of his job to know enough English to help customers when the need arose. “I just was asking if there is anything I can do for helping you,” he explained with a wide smile. 

“I’m good on food, but could you help me figure out how to get to the Museum of Tomorrow?” he asked, gesturing to a picture in his book. 

“Oh yeah, it’s… hmm… well, it would be easier if I showed you.”

“You mean want to take me there?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Well, I guess that would be okay. When do you finish work?”

“In two hours, but if you wait for me, I’ll take you anywhere you want. I even know this barbecue place that serves these huge pieces of meat. You gotta try it!” Luffy gestured excitedly.

A smirk played at the corner of the man’s lips. “Should a waiter at a restaurant really be advertising other places?”

“I don’t even care! It’s that good!” Luffy emphasized. 

“Oh yeah, I never introduced myself. I’m Luffy. Prazer em conhecer voce (pleased to meet you),” the young waiter beamed, gesturing to the name tag pinned to his chest which identified him in black lettering on a gold background.

“Eu... sou Law Trafalgar,” the man tried introducing himself, “and that’s all the Portuguese I know. Like I said before I have no idea.”

“It’s alright, I’ll take care of you, Traf- Toraf- Torao,” Luffy smiled. 

“Alright then, you want to meet me in the hotel lobby when your shift is over?” Law offered.

“On second thought-,” Luffy set down the coffee pitcher on Law’s table, “I’m ready to go now if you are.” He tugged his apron off and shed it on the table with his vest.

Law raised an eyebrow. “Well, if you’re sure about this,” he shrugged.

“Yeah, let’s go!”

 

“Luffy esta saindo com aquele cara (Is Luffy leaving with that guy)?” Usopp spoke in disbelief, pointing across the room to where Luffy was now hopping over the short, potted bushes that separated the hotel patio from the street beyond. 

“What!?” Nami and Sanji cried in unison, turning to watch as Luffy tugged Law by the hand, encouraging him to step over the bushes, pulling him onto the sidewalk by the street.


End file.
